Thor 2099 / Thereos Thorson / Donald Foster Blake (Earth-975)
Thor 2099 (a male descendant of Jane Foster from the alternative future of the Marvel Universe 2099 in the year 2099 Jane Foster replaced Odin as "All Mother" and Asgard's supreme ruler marrying Thor Odinson who voluntarily abdicated the post of God of Thunder becoming Jane Foster's Prince Consort and reigning with her on the Asgard throne of the year 2099) who inherited the divine powers of both father and mother and the title of "God of Thunder" and is now the new bearer of the Mjolnir hammer and would wear a male variation of his mother's uniform when she went "The Thor" with the Mjolnir hammer in one hand and the sacred axe Jarnbjorn in the other. The only difference between the two is that Thor 2099 would be the son of Jane Foster who now reigns supreme in Asgard as "All Mother" and successor to Odin and Thor who is no longer "Thor" he is now Prince Consort and husband of Jane Foster but long ago abandoned the life of adventure and superhero to take care of Asgard as his father Odin would like to rule the Eternal Kingdom alongside his wife who rose from the "mortal" to the "Supreme Goddess" of Asgard being Odin's successor who died at Ragnarok transferring to Jane Foster's body all her powers of supreme deity Asgardian being that Odin's body became entirely divine energy and merged permanently with her (being that with these supreme divine powers Jane Foster restored the lives of all the Nordic Gods including Thor to whom he married after he voluntarily renounced the title of God of Thunder) and is now the supreme ruler of the Gods having given birth to a son with a look that would look like a male version of Jane Foster's uniform when she went "The Thor" wielding in one hand the Mjolnir hammer that belonged to both his father and mother and in the other to the sacred axe Jarnbjorn.He was named Thereos Thorson by his father and Jane Foster accepted in honor of the customs and traditions of the Nordic Gods but very secretly prefers to refer to him by the name of his mortal identity and human disguise the renowned Surgeon Doctor Donald Foster Blake (the former identity mortal of her husband who was his greatest love). Thor 2099 along with Hulk 2099, Iron Man 2099, War Machine 2099, Captain America 2099, The Falcon 2099, Hawkeye 2099, Black Widow 2099, The Vision 2099, Scarlet Witch 2099, Quicksilver 2099, Hercules 2099, She-Hulk 2099 , Wonder Man 2099 Captain Marvel 2099, Black Panther 2099, Spider Man 2099, Spider Woman 2099, Wolverine 2099 and other heroes of the future form Avengers 2099. Thor 2099 helped the Avengers 2099 capture the mighty Executioner 2099 who was killing members of the Church of Thor and was responsible for the murder of Reverend Cecil McAdam the previous Thor 2099 and although he received immediate worship from the Thorites he refused to be an object of fanatic blind religious faith of the year 2099 claiming that it was no longer the time for the Nordic Gods to be the object of mortal worship and that there was a God to be worshiped was not he so he humbly said he was unworthy to be regarded as an idol by the members of the Church of Thor and told the faithful to seek to believe in themselves and in what was divine in humans to believe in a distant and imperfect deity in the highest. Powers and abilities Like all Asgardians, Thor 2099 is incredibly long-lived and relies upon periodic consumption of the Golden Apples of Idunn to sustain his extended lifespan. Being the son of Jane Foster and his husband the former god of thunder of Asgard Thor 2099 is physically the strongest of the Asgardians. Thor 2099 is capable of incredible feats of strength, such as lifting the almost Earth-sized Midgard Serpent, supporting a weight equivalent to that of 20 planets, and by combining his power with that of Beta Ray Bill 2099 , destroying Surtur's solar system-sized dimensional portal. If pressed in battle, Thor 2099 is capable of entering into a state known as the "Warrior's Madness" ("berserkergang" in Norwegian and Danish alike), which will temporarily increase his strength and stamina tenfold, although in this state he attacks friend and foe alike. Thor 2099 possesses a very high resistance to physical injury that approaches invulnerability. He has even survived energy blasts from Celestials of year of 2099.Thor 2099 possesses keen senses that allow him to track objects traveling faster than light and hear cries from the other side of the planet. Thor 2099 has the ability to travel through time. His stamina allowed him to battle the entire Frost Giant army for nine months without any sustenance or rest; Thor 2099 has shown the ability to regenerate wounded portions of his body,including entire limbs or organs, with the aid of magical forces such as Mjolnir. Thor 2099 has superhuman speed, agility, and reflexes, enabling him to deflect bullets with his hammer,and to swing or throw it at many times the speed of light.Thor 2099 has shown to be capable of vortex breath, which produces powerful winds. Like all Asgardians, he has immunity to all Earthly diseases and some resistance to magic. Exceptionally powerful magic can overwhelm Jane Foster's enchantment that transforms him between Asgardian and mortal forms. As the New Norse god of thunder, Thor 2099 can summon the elements of the storm (lightning, rain, wind, snow) and uses Mjolnir as a tool to focus this ability, although the hammer cannot command artificial weather, only natural. He can cause these weather effects over the world and destroy entire buildings; by whirling his hammer he can lift entire buildings with the wind. Thor 2099 can also create small tornadoes by quickly whipping his cape in circles. As the son of the All Mother Jane Foster, Thor 2099 has shown some control over the Earth. Thor 2099 is a superb hand-to-hand combatant, and is skilled in armed combat, excelling in the use of the war hammer, sword, axe and mace. Thor 2099 possesses two items which assist him in combat: the enchanted Belt of Strength, and his signature weapon, the mystical hammer Mjolnir. The first item doubles Thor 2099 strength and endurance while the second is used to control his weather abilities; flight; energy projection and absorption (sufficient to reignite a dying star); dimensional travel; matter manipulation, and the most powerful of his offensives, the God Blast (which taps into Thor's life force, and has even forced Galactus to flee), the Thermo-blast, and the Anti-Force (which counteracts another force).Using Mjolnir by throwing it in the desired direction and then holding on to the handle's leather loop, Thor 2099 can fly at supersonic speeds in Earth's atmosphere and travel faster than light in space. He can also use the hammer to create a barrier by letting it spin in a circle, and even managed to contain an explosion powerful enough to destroy 1/5th of the universe, although at the cost of his own life. He can throw an object out of Earth's atmosphere by using his strength, and throw his hammer to Asgard from which it will return. When Thor has to transport companions and/or objects to a destination by himself, he has a chariot drawn by two huge mystical goats called Toothgnasher and Toothgrinder that can fly nearly anywhere he desires almost as easily as with Mjolnir. Jarnbjörn: A sacred battle axe, forged by the dwarves that Thor wielded long before Mjölnir and his son Thor 2099 wields in one hand with the Mjolnir hammer in the other. Kang tricked Thor into placing an enchantment on him to pierce the armor of celestial or armor created using celestial technology. This makes the sacred Battle Axe Jarnbjörn one of the most powerful battle weapons in existence next to Hammer Mjölnir, and these two weapons are associated with the mythological figure of Thor as the two weapons held by the Thunder God with the hammer Mjölnir representing " The Thunder "and the sacred axe Jarnbjörn represents" The Lightning ". Thor lost him centuries ago, but recently recovered him from the Apocalypse Twins and wielded him all the time when he became "unworthy" of Hammer Mjölnir and Thor 2099 inherited him from his father as he inherited Hammer Mjölnir's possession from his mother. In addition to piercing Celestial armor, Jarnbjörn is an instrument of effective blunt force, Thor 2099 used it to kill Ymir 2099 and cut off the psychic thorns of Red Onslaught 2099's armor. [[Category:Deities] Category:Asgardian Category:Male Characters Category:2099 Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:White Skin Category:Powers and Abilities Category:Superhuman (75-100 ton) Strength Category:Superhuman Dense Tissue Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Invulnerability Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Equilibrium Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Flight Category:Mjolnir Category:Energy Blasts Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Senses Category:Energy Manipulation Category:No Energy Projection Category:Power Negation Category:Thermal Resistance Category:Thermokinesis Category:Gravitikinesis Category:Chronokinesis Category:Time Travel Category:Weather Manipulation Category:Healing Factor Category:Limb Regeneration Category:Dimensional Travel Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Combat Masters Category:Fighting Ability - Master of several forms of combat Category:Immortality Category:Weapons Experts Category:Weapons